


Monster Specters

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Series: Monster AUs [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/F, Frankenstein Sabine, Herasoka, M/M, Medusa Hera, Mpreg, Other, Rexanan, Vampire Kanan, Were-cat Zeb, Zezra, ketbine - Freeform, monster au, werewolf Ezra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: Monster AU. Ezra has a secret. The Ghost Crew has a secret. Yes, it’s the same secret, and it gets interesting.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Hera Syndulla/Ahsoka Tano, Kanan Jarrus/CT-7567 | Rex, Ketsu Onyo/Sabine Wren
Series: Monster AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807741
Comments: 18
Kudos: 19





	1. Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I can’t stop making these kind of stories… or any story that pops into my head. XD Enjoy!

“EZRA! WAKE UP!”

Ezra groaned at the voice. He turned to the sides and yawned to see Kanan standing at the door, a scowl on his face as he glared daggers at the boy.

“Ezra, it’s almost noon. You were supposed to be up five hours ago!”

“Sorry, Sorry,” Ezra got up and let out another yawn, stretching. “Couldn’t really sleep last night…”

“Could tell,” Zeb chuckled as he stopped by the cabin. “You were tossing and turning all over last night. Having another nightmare, kid?”

“Sorta…” Ezra winced, climbing down the ladder. “Just… give me time to take a shower and change, and I’ll be at the common room for breakfast…”

“Tsk, more like brunch,” the Lasat snickered before walking off.

“Just get up earlier next time, okay?” Kanan grumbled and turned to leave.

“Sheesh, why so grumpy today, Master?” Ezra chortled while reaching out for his towel and clothes.

“You’re not the only one who didn’t get much sleep, you know,” Kanan huffed then he headed to his room, the door sliding shut behind him.

“Sorry,” Ezra sighed as he stood and watched the man leave before turning to walk to the refresher.

X

“The kid woke up late,” Zeb announced as soon as he got to the common room, where the girls were waiting for the boys to arrive.

“Again?” Sabine growled. “That’s the fifth time this week,”

“What did you get from him last night, Zeb?” Hera asked.

“Could only hear him whimpering and crying, like he usually does when he gets a nightmare,” Zeb grimaced at the memory. “Wish I could’ve helped him out, but he looked too shaken up to wake up,”

“You SURE there’s nothing else, Zeb?” Sabine raised an eyebrow. “Anything useful or suspicious?”

“Nothing much,” Zeb shrugged. “Just the smell of wet dog… or wolf… or…”

“…werewolf?” Hera guessed.

“Hera, could you really think Ezra’s a werewolf?” Sabine stared at the Twi’lek with surprise.

“It’s highly unlikely,” Hera answered with a grin. “but not impossible,”

“That could explain why I could always smell canine in our cabin,” Zeb pointed out.

“Since when did you smell the canine scent?”

The trio turned to see Kanan appear from the doorway, his arms folded as he made his way to them. Zeb rolled his eyes at their leader.

“Since you made him bunk with me, duh,” he replied, chuckling.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Hera glared at the Lasat, both of her lekku suddenly slithering forward.

“He came from Lothal! I thought it was natural because of the Loth-wolves!” Zeb put his hands up in defense.

“Maybe he wandered off to the Loth-wolf den and got some wolf scent around him,” Sabine hypothesized.

“No, it can’t be,” Kanan shook his head. “If it was then Zeb could only smell the scent on the first day. Ezra takes showers every day, so it’s obvious that the wolf scent is from HIM,”

“If you’re suggesting that he’s a werewolf then things should be more interesting around here,” Hera snickered. “We shouldn’t assume anything, though. We may be wrong, and we might scare him off,”

“Isn’t he suspicious of us, though?” Zeb scratched his head.

“Why would he be? We hide who we are pretty well,” Sabine boasted.

“Not with the amount of neck bolts I find in your room,” Kanan smirked.

“You’re the one to talk, Kanan,” Hera rolled her eyes. “You’ve got too many blood packs lying around in your room. Lucky Ezra found your lightsaber and not your messy stash of blood packs,”

“And YOU’RE lucky Ezra’s never been to your room, Hera,” Kanan shot back. “If he did, he would HORRIFIED to see the amount of humans and aliens that you turned to stone,”

“Hey!” Hera hissed at the man.

“You three are terrible at hiding,” Zeb shook his head.

“Oh, and you’re any better, fur-shedder?” Sabine snarled, turning to glare at the Lasat.

“I’m a Lasat, Sabine,” Zeb cheekily grinned. “The kid thinks it’s natural for me to shed fur,”

“Lucky you, then,” Kanan scoffed. “but if Ezra really IS a werewolf, your feline scent would be the first to catch his sense of smell,”

“Ha-ha, very funny,” Zeb snarled.

“Boys, now is not the time to argue,” Hera interrupted before things went out of hand. “Look, we don’t know if Ezra’s a werewolf, so until we know who he really is, we don’t tell who WE really are either, understood?”

“Got it, Hera,” Sabine nodded.

“Fine…” Zeb nodded grimly.

“Understood,” Kanan gave a nod and stood up. “Speaking of Ezra, I better check to make sure he didn’t head back to sleep after hitting the refresher,”

X

“Ah, much better,” Ezra sighed in relief as he got out of the shower and was now wearing his newly-washed jumpsuit (it’s the same one. Just newly-washed XD).

He dropped off his pajamas in the laundry room and went back to his cabin. The moment he stepped inside, his nose picked up the scent of feline.

“Ugh, Zeb’s scent…” he groaned, shaking his head. “At least it’s less pungent than usual…”

He set his towel down and left his room to find the others. As he strode down the hallway, his nose was suddenly getting an unpleasantly familiar smell. It made him stop in his tracks and turn to a closed door.

Kanan’s door.

“What the…?” He sniffed closer to identify the smell, and his eyes widened in horror when he recognized it.

‘Blood.’

His eyebrows furrowed in concern at the smell, his mind booming with questions, but before he could do anything, he felt his Master’s force presence coming his way. Trying to hide his panic, he quickly (and quietly) ran back to his cabin.

‘Kriff! Kriff! Kriff!’ his brain was buzzing with distress as he climbed up the ladder to lay down on his bunk. ‘Better he thinks I’m getting lazy again than he realize that I’m a—‘

“Ezra!” A knock on the door made him freeze in the spot. “You in here? You better not trying to sleep again!”

‘Oh boy…’ Ezra gulped and faked a yawn. “Aw, but Kanan, I’m SO tired!”

“Don’t make me drag you out there, with or without the Force!” Kanan growled.

“Ugh… fine,” Ezra hopped out of his bed and headed to the door, which slid open to reveal an irritated Kanan. “Hey there, Master—“

He froze, however, when he saw a flash of red in the man’s aqua green eyes. He took a step back, and his eyes looked over to the ground.

‘Kanan has… no shadow…?!’

The Jedi seemed to notice his glance and looked down to see nothing. He tilted his head and snapped his fingers in front of the boy.

“Ezra? Ezra!”

“H-Huh?” Ezra was able to snap out of his trance and look back up at the other.

“You okay, kid?” Kanan asked.

“Uh, y-yeah,” Ezra cleared his throat and forced a grin. “I’m fine. So… did you guys have breakfast already or…?”

“Yeah, we did,” Kanan chuckled before motioning the boy out. “Come on. We were able to stop Zeb from hogging all the space waffles,”

Ezra nodded and followed the man out of the cabin. As they made their way to the dining room, the Padawan kept his eyes on the other’s shadow— or where it’s supposed to be.

‘Why in KRIFFING hell doesn’t he have a shadow?!’ he frowned. ‘Is he…? No, that can’t be… can it? He couldn’t be… a vampire…?’


	2. Vampire Jedi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for Kanan’s backstory XD Again, this is a *ahem* Monster AU.

_ It was forbidden. Kanan knew it was. _

_ Being Force-Sensitive was one thing. You could either be a Jedi or a Sith. Your emotions were the key to that decision. _

_ Unfortunately, Kanan had a rougher situation. _

_ Back when he was Caleb Dume, he had been bitten by a vampire bat when he was a year old. His parents didn’t know how to raise a now-vampire child, so, knowing that he too was Force-Sensitive, they gave him to the Jedi. _

_ Caleb trained like the rest of the Initiates brought to the Jedi Temple, but unlike the other younglings, he was different. _

_ He was always tired in the morning, during classes. He didn’t want to interact with anyone and was always sitting alone at the Mess Hall. During the afternoon, he felt a little more enthusiastic, especially if he had lightsaber classes. _

_ And at night, he didn’t sleep. Well, more like he couldn’t sleep, but either way, he would sneak out after curfew hours into the garden and train, both with his Force-Sensitive abilities and his Vampire abilities. _

_ One night, he was teaching himself how to turn into a bat when someone found him. _

_ “Initiate Dume?” _

_ Caleb was frightened the moment he found a Jedi Master looking at him with curiosity and sternness as she looked down at him. He was too scared to answer, and it triggered his Vampire instincts. He turned into a bat and flew away to the nearest tree branch. He stayed there, upside down on the branch and hid himself with his wings as shivered in fear. _

_ The Jedi were very strict with their Jedi Codes and Rules. The one usually broken was the Non-attachment rule, but it didn’t mean that they let the other codes and rules go easily. The Jedi knew that since there were different aliens and people, there were also other entities. Those other entities were all welcome to join the Jedi Order as long as they weren’t harmful. _

_ Unfortunately, out of all the entities, vampires weren’t so keen on being nice or peaceful. They were so cruel that the Jedi Order had to ban them from even coming near the Jedi Temple. _

_ This was why young Caleb was so shaken up when he was caught. He didn’t MEAN to break the rules since he was given away at such a young age because of the same reason, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t get punished for being there, or, at least for not telling any of his teachers the truth. _

_ Soon, it was dawn. Caleb didn’t need to look up to know that the sun was beginning to rise. He felt his wings begin to burn against the sunlight and hissed in pain. He flew off as fast as he could, aiming to fly all the way to his bunk and hide for the rest of the day. _

_ To his dismay, the Jedi Master was waiting for him at the entrance, knowing exactly what his plan was. He knew that he couldn’t turn back, so he just kept flying forward until he made it to the ground. He transformed back to his human self, right in front of the Jedi. _

_ The woman now looked more concerned than shocked. She got even more worried when the boy started to get burned by the son. She took out an extra robe and set it on top of him before motioning him inside. _

_ “We will discuss this in my quarters,” she told him as they walked down the hall. “Come, we must hurry. Other younglings, knights and masters will wake up for breakfast soon,” _

_ Caleb didn’t respond. He was too scared to. He just followed the Jedi Master to her quarters. _

_ Once the doors slid shut, she let the boy sit on a nearby chair. She sat on another chair and looked up to face the child’s eyes, which had aqua green irises and blood red pupils. _

_ “Initiate Dume, do you know who I am?” _

_ “M-Master Depa Billaba,” Caleb shakily replied, glancing down to look at the ground. _

_ “That’s right,” Depa Billaba nodded. “And do you know why I wanted to talk to you?” _

_ That question was the last straw. Caleb broke down in tears. _

_ “I’m-sorry-Master! I-know-I-broke-the-rules-and… —I-didn’t-mean-to! I-didn’t-know-I-was-a-Vampire-before-and-I’m-so-sorry-I-didn’t-tell-anyone—!” _

_ “Initiate Dume, stop.” Depa halted his words, her voice laced with concern and worry for the boy’s emotions and sanity. “Tell me, when did you know that you were a vampire?” _

_ “F-Five years ago…” Caleb winced as he remembered his after-shock at finding out his real identity at the age of 3. _

_ “I see…” Depa nodded. “Then it’s obvious that there is a reason why you were given to us…” She stood up and motioned the boy to do the same. “Come, we must speak to the Jedi Council about this,” _

_ “No!” Caleb shook his head. “Th-They’ll kill me!” _

_ “No, they won’t,” Depa smiled down at the frightened boy. “You know that the Jedi are peacemakers, not bias warriors (she meant to Force-Sensitive aliens and other entities. We all know that the Jedi are bias to non-Force-Sensitive creatures…). I will be there to help,” _

_ “W-Why?” Caleb was confused. He knew that vampires had been hated and despised by many beings. _

_ “Because I can sense who you are in the inside,” Depa strokes the boy’s hair. “You aren’t evil, and you aren’t cruel. You’re lost and feeling lonely, scared even. Am I right?” _

_ Caleb nodded and sniffled his tears. The Jedi Master frowned at this and embraced the child as if he was her own. _

_ In a few hours, after having breakfast in the Mess Hall, they both found themselves in front of the Jedi Council. Caleb was shifting position, his eyes finding the ground interesting as Depa shared the situation. It took a while for the boy to look back up at the Jedi Masters. Some shared the same concerned look as Depa while others looked uncertain. Master Yoda and Master Mace Windu, on the other hand, were the only ones who had blank expressions. _

_ “Quite serious, this problem is, Master Billaba,” Yoda finally responded. “But sense darkness in Initiate Dume, I do not. Light, his emotions are,” _

_ “As an Initiate, there is an option for him to train as a Padawan when a Master chooses him,” Mace said. “and there is an option to send him to the AgriCorps,” _

_ “If I may, Masters,” Depa spoke up. “I choose to make him my Padawan,” _

_ “Are you sure, Master Billaba?” Master Ki-Adi-Mundi questioned. _

_ “Teaching a Padawan is a big responsibility,” Master Shaak-Ti told her. “And having a Padawan who is not only another entity, but mainly a vampire will not be easy,” _

_ “I am sure,” Depa firmly replied, grasping the boy by the shoulders. “I’m the only Master who has seen what he could do as a vampire, and it would be more dangerous to leave him at the AgriCorps,” _

_ “That’s… true,” Mace seemed to consider the answer before letting out a sigh and turning to the Grandmaster. “Master Yoda, what do you think?” _

_ “Agree with Master Billaba, I do,” Yoda gave a smile. “Approve of this decision, I do,” _

_ “Thank you, Master Yoda,” Depa smiled and bowed. “I won’t let you down,” _

_ With that, Initiate Dume has become Padawan Caleb Dume. Caleb tried his hardest to become the best student to his new master. _

_ Depa could see him trying and was proud of him for it. Knowing his nocturnal instincts, she decided to do intense Jedi Training at night. As she trained him, she also gave him challenges to help him with his vampire abilities. _

_ Things got more difficult, however, when the Clone Wars began. Every Jedi Master and Jedi Knight were given positions as General by the Republic, each leading a battalions full of Clones, soldiers made in Kamino from the DNA of the Mando bounty hunter Jango Fett. _

_ Depa herself was given a position as General and had a battalion of her own to defend the Republic, with the help of Clone Commander CC-10/994, a.k.a Commander Grey and Clone Captain Styles. Caleb was given the position of Jedi Commander, adapting to the clones and openly attaching to Grey and Styles. _

_ Despite of this, the only ones who knew of Caleb’s identity were Depa and the Jedi Council. Caleb wanted to share it to the clones whom he saw as brothers, but he couldn’t. It was a risk that he couldn’t take. _

_ Everything was fine until the clones suddenly betrayed the Jedi. Caleb had to watch in horror as Depa was shot down by those they called as friends. He had to use his vampire speed to run away as fast as he could. _

_ He hid away and transformed into a bat to hide in a cave, away from the clones coming after him. After a while, the clones were far enough, and he was able to fly out of the cave. It was still night time, so he was able to fly to the Coruscant space port. As he did, he stopped for a while to watch the whole Jedi Temple burn to the ground. _

_ He was horrified. The Jedi Temple, the only place he had ever called home, was destroyed. He felt like his still-heart in his chest broke into many pieces and fell to his stomach. He soon felt nauseous over the thought of seeing everyone he had ever met and knew get killed by those whom they called as friends. _

_ The thought was too much for him, and he flew into the space port. He hid behind a couple of crates and transformed to his human form then he ran to one of the freighters, begging for a ride. _

_ Once the arrangement was agreed, he was soon off of Coruscant, the planet that he used to call home, and the planet that now haunted him. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The backstory goes on through the chapters ^^ See ya next chap!

**Author's Note:**

> AWOOOO! Lol, jk. You guys can comment if you want! See ya next chapter!


End file.
